


find what you love and let it kill you

by natodiangelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, drug mention, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Viktor has a problem, and Yuuri needs to put a stop to it before it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr: "one of them trying to get the other off of drugs au" and i decided to have fun with it instead of be serious lol

This… was becoming a problem.

Yuuri, if he was honest with himself, hadn’t noticed at first. It wasn’t like him to pay attention to everything Viktor did, especially not if Viktor was trying to hide it. He hadn’t noticed Viktor disappearing and coming back mysteriously happy, hadn’t noticed Viktor’s shifty gaze as he got up to go to the bathroom or that one bottle in their medicine cabinet that emptied faster than the others.

Yuuri wished he had noticed earlier on. Maybe then this wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe then he could have helped Viktor.

As it stood, he couldn’t let it continue. It wasn’t healthy, it really wasn’t, and there was no need for it.

Yuuri was going to confront Viktor.

He decided to wait until bed, when Viktor was relaxed and, hopefully, wouldn’t overreact.

Yuuri really should have known.

“Viktor…” Yuuri began, watching Viktor get into his pajamas. Viktor looked over at him, silver hair falling into his face until he pushed it back behind his ear

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Yuuri had planned this all out. He had the empty bottle in his hand and he pulled it from behind his back. Viktor gasped at the sight.

“I know you meant well, Viktor,” Yuuri started before Viktor could say anything. “I know that. But this isn’t healthy for you. I just bought this last week, and it’s already empty.”

“Yuuri, it’s not what you think-“

“Then what is it?” Yuuri looked him straight in the eye, daring him to lie. “This- this is too much, Viktor! I told you the rules with these when we bought them!”

“But Yuuri-“

“Don’t _But Yuuri_ me! I _told_ you!”

“But I’m going to be so strong, Yuuri! All those vitamins- No one will be able to stop me!”

“That’s it.” Yuuri dropped the bottle onto the bed so he could put one hand on his hip and point the other accusingly at Viktor. “I have to put my foot down.”

“Yuuri-“

“No more gummy vitamins. None.”

“But they taste so good!”

“No _buts_. This is final.”

“Yuuri, I am an ADULT. You cannot stop me.”

“Want to bet?”

They stared at each other for a minute, neither blinking, neither willing to relent. Eventually, Viktor withered under Yuuri’s gaze.

“…Fine.”

Yuuri sighed. “Good.” He picked the bottle up and took it to the kitchen to throw away. When he returned to the bedroom Viktor was curled into the blankets.

“It’s for your own good, you know.” Yuuri said as he crawled into bed. He cuddled against Viktor’s back and tossed an arm over his waist. “I know you like them, but it’s not healthy.”

Viktor didn’t reply and so Yuuri let it go, settling down to sleep.

Yuuri was drifting off when Viktor finally spoke.

“If I didn’t love you, you wouldn’t have survived that.”

Yuuri snorted.

“If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have cared.”

“If you loved me, you’d want me to be happy.”

“Viktor, let’s just drop this. I’m tired, and we have practice tomorrow.”

Viktor was silent, and Yuuri let himself drift back off.

“Yuuri-“

“Viktor!”


End file.
